Girl Next Door
by Mezazra
Summary: Peter Parker has sex with Diana Prince because of Poison Ivy's toxins. So as you can see clearly just an excuse to have them fuck.
1. Legacy

(Insert Top Down by Fifth Harmony)

**I'm trying something new so this is going to be a point of view story. You'll find out what that means very soon.**

**The actual lemon will take place in the third Chapter.**

**I have a poll up. **

Having finished taking off my top ,shirt and bra that is, and dropped them down on the floor I picked up my glass of champagne and sat in front of my flat screen to unwind. I found myself tuning in to the news when they were covering a story on New York's Spider-Man.

Now I don't normally watch the news but I do tune in to some topics and New York's very own sentry is one of those topics. Oh now you're probably asking for the reason. Well it's simple it's the legacy he's built for himself over the years.

The first person to call him the world's greatest super hero was the world's first super hero my friend Clark Kent, Kal-El, Superman ,or whatever you want to call him. (Canon) At first I didn't understand why. Spider-Man is a great hero ,don't get me wrong. You will never hear me say a bad thing about him in my life.

A lot of my fellow heroes like to make fun of him. Or they complain about him not taking things seriously what with all the jokes. Unlike Batman, me and Clark get it. It's a tactical thing. He uses his ability to annoy as a weapon and it works on EVERYONE AND ANYONE.

I've found myself having to go up against him while I was under brainwash. He was able to enrage me to a point where even though I was still being controlled he was able to get me to attack far more aggressively than I normally would have. The result was me knocked out and I still don't know how he managed that. And I never once laid a hit on him.

He's definitely slipperier than a snake or an eel. Hell if you combined them they still wouldn't be as hard to catch as him.

I kinda get why people look up to him all over the world but especially in this city. Now every super hero has that moment where they meet a random civilian. One who doesn't have any ties to your regular identity ,in the cases of the masked heroes. And you end up spending just a tad bit more time with them then you would a normal civilian you rescue.

We've all had a bunch but none of us have stories like that past maybe ten or twenty. Spidey has them in the thousands. Hell one of my favorite websites to visit is a super heroes fan and support site. They trade stories about how a super hero helped them in their lives. The first time I did it was to see one of my own stories if I'm being honest. The kicker though is that the site got started as a Spider-Man fan and support site back when most of the world considered Spidey to be a bigger threat than Batman and he maims people. Worst Spidey ever did was knock you out and tie a crook up.

Nowadays the site has literally thousands of stories about him helping and checking up on people in their day to day lives. One of my favorite stories that I constantly reread is about the time Spidey saved some construction worker in a car accident caused during one of his fights with the Shocker.

The reason I love it so much is that Spidey visited him after it was all said and done and found out that that was the only car the guy had. And to get to his house to the job site was impossible even by train or bus. Guess what Spidey did. He went and carried the dude to and from work for a week and then somehow convinced some company to pay for the guy a new car. The thing is this guy started off as someone who hated Spidey. I'm talking the kind of guy that bought into all of J. Jonah Jameson's bullshit about Spidey.

The guy talks about how cool Spidey was to talk to. He never once seemed to get angry with the guy even though he cursed Spidey out. Or so he recounts.

Another story I like is about a boy with cancer. I remember hearing a story about Spidey breaking into Latveria. According to the story he did that so he could get a device Doom had invented that ended up curing the kid of his cancer.

Another story that I find real hard not to believe is this story of a formerly homeless girl who described herself as Spider-Man's number one fan. She recounts for years she'd see him swing past her cardboard box while on patrol. One day he was knocked out of the sky by the vulture and he landed on her box. Thankfully she wasn't in it but she was nearby. After telling her to get to safety he dealt with the vulture.

But the thing that makes me kinda believe that Spidey is all that is what the girl recounts happened next. Spidey went to her box the next day. He had her tell him her story. She says the man under the mask adopted her even though he himself was still in college. Apparently he used the lawyer Matt Murdock to pull it off. She says she couldn't be happier in life now. She claims he goes out of his way just to see her smile. She views herself as the girl who went from being Spidey's number one fan to the daughter of Spider-Man. Now that one usually brings me to tears.

And there are thousands of similar tales like those on this site about Spidey. The newscast was currently going over the massive attack by the legion of Doom ,that for some reason didn't have Dr. Doom as member, on the Justice League. Almost all of our greatest rivals were in attendance. They were going over the part about when the fighting had gotten so bad here in New York that Spidey ,who had been helping us from the start, called in back up in the form of the Avengers, X-Men, and the Fantastic Four.

And that was another reason I was starting to see why he might have actually deserved to be called the world's greatest hero. He's the only guy I know that is an honorary member of all the major super hero teams simultaneously. He's the only hero I know that could call up quite literally any other hero in the world and ask for help and they'd actually show up. Mainly because he's never in his life called for backup himself unless it was easier to take out a villain with your help when you're right there in front of him. And even then that was a last resort with him. Also I shouldn't forget the fact that he has every other super hero on speed dial ,myself included. And by that I mean he has ways to contact any of the rest of us.

Did I forget to mention he has had intimate moments with every other hero in some shape way or form. I mean he's teamed up with us all. And from that we've all developed our own sort of relationship with him.

Oh yeah and one last thing. You ever notice how with us heroes our villains usually reserve the right to kill us. Like Joker for Batman or Redskull for Captain America. Spidey is the only person I know that will get our villains to ignore us for a chance to kill him. It's like how the empire and first order pilots will drop what they're doing if they see the Millennium Falcon. They'd literally do anything for a chance to destroy that ship. Because they really really really hate that ship. Well Spidey's literally the same way.

Earlier today ,after most of us were taken out today by Poison Ivy's latest toxins, I saw most of the villains ignoring the downed heroes to chase after Spider-Man. I'm pretty sure seeing so many of us falling victim to the toxin is what prompted Spidey into calling in the backup that he did. I know I inhaled some of it and I'm pretty sure I saw Spidey in the middle of the smoke. We were of the few that were immune to it's effects. Spidey stayed until after the Shield and the police had taken away the last of the villains. Next thing anybody knew he had vanished. Now that made him more annoying than Batman sometimes.

Some of the girls had wanted to invite Spidey out for drinks. What? You didn't knew super heroes liked to go to bars and clubs after a hard day's work? Well yeah we're people too contrary to popular belief. I went to the club with the other Sheroes and we all exchanged girl talk.

Despite what you might hear women talk about sex just as much as men. We have it on the brain just as much. Although in certain ladies cases they think about it more than others. Specifically Mari but that's neither here nor there.

A favorite topic of some ladies is our colleagues and a name that comes up a lot ,you probably saw this coming, is Spidey. Now there are some ladies I hang out with that constantly talk about his cute ass which I've noticed is very appealing myself. A lot of us wonder what he'd be like in bed. She-Hulk likes to say he'd be super energetic. But then again she's the only one of us that actually knows who he is under than mask. Not even Bruce has been able to figure that out.

Some of them even admit to masturbating to thoughts of him in their wet dreams. Hell I've done it myself. But that's rare. That's I'd have those kinds of thoughts and that I'd think about him.

Taking a glance at the kitchen I notice my trash is full. So I find myself getting up and doing that same thing I'm sure you've done in life to. Now I live in a very upscale building. A building full of celebrities and other rich people. The building is set up not too close to New York proper but wasn't too far away either. I work as a museum director and that leaves me pretty busy. The fact that the museum I work at has international fame didn't hurt my back account either.

I forgot to mention but my girlfriend isn't here right now. Yeah I'm bisexual get over yourself. Anyway she's been recently widowed. Like less than a year ago her husband of a lot of years passed away. When she was finally ready to date again the guy she would have eyed was already married with a kid she told me. So she decided to swing for the other team. She never expected me to be looking and the next thing we know we're very much into each other. I'm almost considering proposing to her.

As I walk out I end up right next to my next door neighbor. Peter Parker. He's a world famous photographer. He's married to an equally famous actress named Mary-Jane Watson-Parker and they have an adopted daughter together named Leah Parker. He's doing the same thing as me ,taking out the trash.

The Parker's and I are the only people that live in this part of the building. We split the penthouse here. Our apartments are the top three floors of the building divided into two actual apartments. Minr and theirs. When I walk out my door it leads right to theirs. There's also only one elevator this far up and only one set of stairs. I myself have seen Peter walk down the stairs and I find myself doing it quite often. But not his wife and daughter.

Now you might wonder how do we dump trash. Well I was coming to that. There's a chute in our shared hallway. And that's where I bumped into Mr. Parker. After taking a moment to register that he was in the very expensive hallway for the same reason as me I spoke first.

"Good evening Mr. Parker the night been treating you well." I said with a smile on my face without knowing when it got there.

"Good evening to you too Ms. Prince. Here let me take that." Peter replies kindly and then starts taking my bag out of my hands.

I'm a little amused at this gentlemen. He's never been anything less than the definition of class when around me. He's very respectful. Plus he's never once looked down to stare at my tits. Shame he's married. Guy like him I'd get with in a heartbeat.

"I'm perfectly capable of handling things myself I don't need a man to take care of me."

"Oh I didn't mean to insinuate- please forgive me Ms. Prince I-" As he spoke he looked away as if he was ashamed of himself.

Walking up to him i place my hands and arms around his neck. It wasn't until the next morning that I realized it was a lover's embrace I pulled him into but at the time I just wanted him to stop talking.

"Peter I'm just messing with you. You're a gentlemen. Your Aunt ,whom I've met by the way, taught you that way. Your just abiding by her teachings and that's a good thing. Besides you were closer to the chute, it was only practical that you dump the loads for me while you were at it."


	2. Sparring Diana

"Good evening Mr. Parker. The night been treating you well?"

The person speaking is the girl next door. Wait scratch that the literal last person to be calling girl is my neighbor. Her name is Diana Prince but you may know her as Wonder Woman, Now I feel my wife MJ is a walking goddess. I only have eyes for her. And I'm not gonna say but after that sentence. Although I have eyes and I can honestly say Diana could give any woman that was real or fictional a run for their money. And she'd probably steal it. What? I have eyes! If I can hear MJ say she'd fuck Chris Hemsworth and Will Smith at the same time I'm entitled to appreciate the female form still. Doesn't mean I'm going to ogle or disrespect a woman by looking where my eyes don't belong. Aunt May and Uncle Ben taught me better than that.

"Good evening to you too Ms. Prince. Here let me take that." I reply as kindly as I can and then start taking her bag out of her hands.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid, did you seriously just say that to Wonder Woman Pete. She's like Beyonce. It's like if you looked in a dictionary to find out the definition of a Ms. Independent you'd see a picture of her and Beyonce. I mean Diana's heritage is that of Amazons. As in the ones from myths. And to boot she's a princess among them. And you've been to their island, the way you think a princess should be treated is blown up with a pumpkin bomb there.'

That was just another layer to how intimidating Diana as an existence was. Diana's age alone should tell you she's not something to trifle with. She's slightly older than the Roman empire. I know compared to some places in history that's not that old. But tell me you know anybody else that actually met Julius Caesar. I mean I've talked with him but that's thanks to Doc Strange anyway off topic.

The reason I know I've screwed up is the look on Diana's face. It's scrunched up and clearly forming a frown. Next comes the arms folded. Yeah I know that look. It's the same look MJ or Aunt May give me when I've messed up cause of my big mouth.

"I'm perfectly capable of handling things myself I don't need a man to take care of me." See I told you a Miss Independent personality type here. Ladies don't get offended guys like me dig that. Hell MJ makes more money than me. Well she had been till last year.

"Oh I didn't mean to insinuate- please forgive me Ms. Prince I-" Seriously Parker get it together.

Walking up to me she places her hands and arms around my neck. Well this is intimate. The only time a girl does this to me is when MJ wants... well use your imagination.

"Peter I'm just messing with you. You're a gentlemen. Your Aunt ,whom I've met by the way, taught you that way. Your just abiding by her teachings and that's a good thing. Besides you were closer to the chute, it was only practical that you dump the loads for me while you were at it."

She's staring into my eyes and I can't help but think about her heritage. She comes from gods and other legends. Things drilled into your brain since childhood. Things I've always considered above my station. I mean seriously she's royalty. I've never in my life thought someone royal would pay the slightest interest in me. But here she is thinking about my embarrassment just now.

In a fight ,even after getting my powers, I've never thought I'd stand a chance against a god. Yet a few days ago while I was practicing some of my newer fighting stances in the building's gym Diana ended up watching me. Keep in mind this is the first time we've ever been in the gym at the same time. After I was done sparring with my sister she came up to me.

(Flashback start Diana perspective)

"That was an impressive bout."

"Thank you Ms. Prince!" He smiled brilliantly at me however the first thing I noticed about him. His eyes never once looked down at my tits. Even Superman can't resist doing that. If Mr. Parker was datable he'd have scored so many points with me.

"Would you care to share some pointers?" I say as I get into my fighting stance. Now most people don't know this but my fighting background comes from the Roman empire as such it's more akin to wrestling and boxing from that era of history than Kung Fu or Karate. That said how many people do you think can out box me? Not counting my Mom or Aunts that is!

His sister spoke up after that. "Ahem. Big brother not gonna introduced me."

"Oh right sorry sis. This is my baby sister-"

"Little sister." She corrected.

"Right (chuckles) my sister Teresa. She volunteered to spar with me since not many people are well trained enough to keep up with me."

"Interesting. And how many fighting styles do you boast to say that you can't find worthy opponents outside of your sister." I ask just a tad curious at what I'm getting myself into. I also slip out of my stance and relax a bit.

"I wouldn't say she's worthy either." He half mumbled but changed his tone after his sister gave him a look.

"I wouldn't put it like that in the first place. It's more like... It's more like people generally can't stay in the ring with me for long. At least not when I go all out. As for the number let's see." As he spoke he counted out with his fingers.

"Luche Libre, Capoeira, Traditional Wrestling of all kinds really, recently a brand new style(the way of the spider), Jeet Kune Do, and Wing Chun. Well basically all Wushu if I'm being honest." When he finished he comically put out his six fingers to show me. It was like a little kid showing they could count. It made me laugh.

"So six even less if you count all of Wushu."

"That is pretty accomplished. Even so I'd still like to trade pointers with you." Something about this I just know is going to be fun. For once I'll be fighting not just as exercise to stay healthy or to save the world. For once I'll be using my skills just to have fun. I slip back into my stance.

"Very well Ms. Prince." With that he got into his fighting stance. He didn't really move all that much. He suddenly became very relaxed. He had his hands out with an open palms. It was kind of hypnotic. The way he was looking at me that is. I had never seen a fighter as relaxed as him. It was like he had all the time in the world to react to be so he wasn't bothering to get ready. He half smiled half smirked at me too. But not in an obnoxious way more of a... Hmm I don't know, maybe I know something that you don't kind of way.

"I'm not going to hold back Ms. Prince since I'm sure you can take my worst." He says while staring me right in my eyes.

"Yeah you're probably right. I can take any punishment you got so bring it." I taunt him. I know that sounded way less sexual in my head than the way I delivered it out loud.

"As much as I would love to stay and see this epic million dollar fight I gotta go. Bye Peter bro." His sister says as she grabs a nearby backpack and Gatorade. Afterwards she starts walking towards the exit.

Peter completely drops his stance to lean his head to the side before calling out to his sister with a response. "Bye Teresa."

After that I wait for him to drop back into his stance. Once he does I make my move. I go in for a grab but he just uses both of his forearms to force open my arms before he delivers a flurry of punches into my chest. Never once did his eyes leave mine. I hadn't expected that. I had clearly underestimated his speed as well.

"See this is why I don't like fighting girls. They have built in cushions." I heard him mutter.

After that initial confrontation I decide to focus on boxing him. I switch stances but dso does he. He starts jumping a bit on his feet. I assume to keep himself loose. Unlike the last one I recognize this style instantly. Yeah Wonder Woman has watched Bruce Lee movies! I know he mentioned Jeet kune do earlier but I didn't expect him to have it down this well. I move in for a strike and mid my strike I get a quick punch to my face. He moved from zero to strike faster than I could react. And I've caught the Flash mid run, sometimes...

After that I quickly figured him out. But his styles or rather the way he was using them was unorthodox to me. There was something oddly unfamiliar about the way he fought. No efforts were wasted. If bothered to move to strike it was going to have purchase each and every time. No matter what I did I couldn't touch him. He was like a brick wall, er rather a wall of something I can't break easily. I couldn't help but think that he was the total opposite of Spider-Man in that way. You can't hit that guy cause he'll never be where you're aiming. Plus he's so energetic that all of his moves are ,while very effective, they're also extremely flashy and distracting. I kinda think that was the point though. But Peter fought vastly different. Whatever I sent at him he just intercepted and made me pay for my efforts.

After the bout he offered to take me out to dinner since it was as fun for him as it was for me. I asked him if he wouldn't mind teaching me those styles of his. He said while he wasn't any kind of master himself he would be honored to. We ended up setting up an appointment and everything. So it was at dinner that I noticed it. His grace. The way he moved was beyond normal levels of grace. The way he walked, to the way he took my jacket from my shoulders, even the way he held out the chair for me was just so extremely full of grace. The way he moved was just beyond normal levels of smooth. I've met gods. I've been in the same room as father Zeus, Mother Hera, and Sister Aphrodite. None of which held a candle to the grace fluidity of Peter's motions.

(Present Peter's perspective.)

So yeah I've bested a goddess before. Although she doesn't know that I'm Spider-Man I obviously know her. So I guess nether of us can really count that sparring match but it does feel good to say.

I just notice now that she's got her arms around me ,I'm hard. When did that happen? No seriously I'm asking. Because... Aww shit now I can't remember why I wasn't supposed to get hard around other woman. Wait what other women? Whose the main woman?

While staring into her eyes I notice she's biting her lips. A girl I know but can't place gets that way too. She was a red head and when she gets like that it usually means she's wet. We both look down between us realizing what's going on with our bodies. My dick is preparing itself to enter into her. At the same time her pussy's preparing itself for my cock's invasion.

"And please, call me Diana." she says.

With that a floodgate opens as our lips crash together.

**Fun fact: Marvel had officially stated at some points that Spider-Man is there most agile and graceful character. This includes beating out gods for the title. I don't know if he still holds grace but he is Marvel's most agile character**.


End file.
